


Flight

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: The Answer to the Ultimate Question
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Kudos: 15





	Flight

Emmet tilted his head as he watched Bad Cop and Benny approach their booth, drinks in hand, the spaceman floating along behind the cop. He couldn’t believe it had never occurred to him to ask before now. “I’ve been wondering,” he said, “how do you float like that, Benny?”

Benny blinked at him as the question processed (it was still fairly early, after all), and just as he opened his mouth to respond, Bad Cop beat him to the punch.

“It’s fairly simple really, you just throw yourself at the ground and miss.”

The shop was quiet for a moment, everyone still except for Bad Cop, as he slid into the booth. An amused snort from Larry broke the spell. Benny’s iced hot chocolate floated beside him as he doubled over, cackling in absolute amusement and delight. Lucy stared at him, flabbergasted. Emmet grinned at Benny’s humor, then just looked confused.

“I don’t get it.”

“What the hell, you _complete and utter dork_ HOW ARE YOU KEEPING A STRAIGHT FACE,” Lucy yelled as Bad Cop calmly sipped his coffee.

“So that’s _not_ actually how you float?”

“Oh stars,” Benny wheezed. “How have I failed to introduce you to Hitchhiker’s Guide??”

“Ben, you might want to catch your drink before it falls.”

Benny started giggling again as he grabbed his cup. “Oh man, B, perfect delivery there.” He grinned as he snuggled up close to Bad Cop’s side, the officer finally smirking in satisfaction. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”


End file.
